Strength in Mourning
by saku642734
Summary: Hermione and Ginny dealing with their grief together. (Written for round 10 of The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition) AU.


**This story is based on Harry Potter written by J.K Rowling**

 **A/N: This is being written for the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition**

 **Round 10-** **Music Through the Decades**

 **Seeker-** **1940: I'll Never Smile Again — Tommy Dorsey**

 _4 months. It's been 4 long, agonizing months_. Ginny Potter sits at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place in a suffocating silence, her hands wrapped around a cup of coffee that has long-since gone cold.

Over the months, most of her days have passed similarly. With the children at Hogwarts, the house was empty except for herself. An empty house meant that she didn't have to pretend to be okay. Her only consistent visitor was Hermione, and she never needs to pretend with her.

Ever since Harry and Ron had been killed while trying to capture at-large Death Eaters, both Hermione and Ginny have been trying to deal with the grief of losing, not one, but two important people in their lives. With the rest of the Weasleys in a similar state of grief, it's hard for them to try and comfort the newly made widows.

Ginny doesn't even look up at the sound of the Floo; it's always the same person anyway. A few times a week Hermione would come over to sit with her in silence with her own cup of coffee.

She does exactly that, walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup before sitting down. Unfortunately for Ginny, Hermione decides to change things up this time.

With a quiet sigh, Hermione speaks, "This needs to stop."

Startled at the silence being broken Ginny looks up at her. _What did she mean?_

With another sigh she continues, "We can't keep doing this, Ginny. Sitting here in silence with nothing but our own thoughts and staring into our coffee as if it holds the answers." She runs a hand through her curly hair in agitation. "It's not healthy, we have to continue on with our lives. Time won't stop for us."

In a low voice, Ginny replies, "And what do you propose we do? Slap fake smiles on our faces and do things as usual? We cannot just do that." She clutches her cup tighter. "We can't just go back. It will never be normal again, and you can't just expect me to move on just like that. I have lost my husband and my brother!" Ginny's face contorts with grief. "Just because you can doesn't mean I will be able to. Not everybody can be as perfect as you," she finishes bitingly.

Letting her frustration show, Hermione shouts, "You know damn well that I am not perfect! And I am just as shattered as you are!" She takes a deep breath. "We need to be strong. Harry and Ron wouldn't want us to remain this way. We need to be able to support and take care of our children. They do not deserve lies and false smiles from us."

At the mention of their kids, Ginny calms down. "You're right. They don't deserve that, but I don't think I can. You have to be strong enough for the both of us."

Hermione shakes her head and grabs a hold of Ginny's hands. "I will be strong for them and you, but that won't be enough. I have always had to be the strong one, taking care of others." Her grip tightens. "I can't be strong forever if I'm the only one. You have to be there for the kids too." She stands from her chair and walks around the table to hug Ginny. "I need you just as much. We need to support each other."

Finally giving in, Ginny collapses with a sob onto Hermione's shoulder. Letting her friend guide her, Ginny and Hermione settle on the drawing-room sofa. They lean on each other and sob—finally letting out their emotions—until they're drained.

After a while, they are finally able to calm themselves and Ginny says with a shuddering breath, "I will try my best for you and them. I know they wouldn't want me to just mope around the house. That is all I can promise."

With another hug, Hermione sighs. "That's all I ask for." She pulls back with her hands still on Ginny's arms. "What do you say to some spring cleaning?" She glances around. "This house certainly needs it."

Ginny smacks her arm lightly and snorts. "Of course it does. It's almost like one of those crazy Blacks cursed the house to be perpetually dirty."

With their plan for the day made, they split up, Hermione taking the first two floors and Ginny starting on the remaining bedroom floors.

For close to five hours they progress through the rooms: vanishing dust, using _Tergeo_ , and casting air freshening spells more times then they could keep track of before finally finishing.

By the time Ginny finally came downstairs, Hermione was already almost done cooking dinner. Looking at the stove she discovered a pasta dish that consisted of bowtie pasta, Marinara sauce, and ground beef. Sitting on the counter was a basket of sliced french bread with some garlic butter on the side. Ginny was salivating at the smell of it—she couldn't remember the last proper meal she'd had.

Ginny sets the table and practically drops into her chair. "Please tell me it's almost done, I don't think I can wait much longer and it smells amazing."

Hermione turns around and gives her a fond yet wistful smile. "Yes, just a moment." She continues to stir the mixture and tries not to think about how many similarities there are between Ginny and Ron.

Soon the food is done, and they are both sitting at the table enjoying their meal.

Ginny looks up from her plate and grabs a hold of Hermione's unoccupied hand. "Thank you, Hermione," she says, fighting the tears that threaten to fall.

Hermione simply squeezes back. "Anytime."

As Ginny goes back to her food, she can't help but hope as she thinks, _we're going to be alright. Maybe not tomorrow, but we will be in time_. It's a start.


End file.
